


Operation: Drarry

by Liepe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pansy’s crazy schemes, first person POV, kitten!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy believes that Draco and Harry are destined to be together and made it her mission to make it happen, coming up with schemes for the sake of ‘Operation: Drarry’. Her recent idea had Draco turned into a fluffy white kitten. It was not her intention for that to happen. But everything works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I have ever written and I still have no clue what the hell is happening. I imagine this story set somewhere in “Eighth year” and thus make this fic slightly AU because Snape and Crabbe are alive. Why? Because I said so, deal with it :P. The words Affectus Augendae, with the help of Google Translator, are just simply Emotion Enhancer in Latin. I suck at tenses, I jump from past, to present, then back to past. I don’t know why and I don’t know how to stop myself from doing so. There is also most likely going to be spelling/grammar mistakes in this fic since it’s not betaed. Sorry.
> 
> **Person’s point of view.**  
>  _Thoughts._  
>  “Human speech.”  
> “ _Kitty speech._ ”
> 
> Enjoy!

**Pansy**

I crept up the stairs, as silently as I could while still wearing my pink winter pyjamas with butterflies flying around and my matching pink slippers, till I got to the common rooms. I looked at the group of boys and I was sure everyone was there, but just to make sure...

“Is everyone here?”

Theodore, arms crossed over his bare chest, nodded. “Yes, we were all just waiting for you.”

I scowled. “Not my fault, Bridgette took _forever_ to fall asleep and kept talking to herself. Weirdo. And you would _not_ believe what I heard. Apparently she had-”

“Enough Pansy. I’m sure you called us all here for a reason.”

I nodded, taking a seat next to Blaise. We were all sitting in our usually seats around the coffee table by the fire, well, all except Theo who was standing. Most of the boys had no shirts on but it didn’t bother me. Merlin knows we’ve done this enough times over the years.

“You’re right. I gathered us here tonight to talk about _Operation: Drarry_.”

That earned a collective groan from the group of boys and Theo’s mumble, “I should I have guessed.” could be heard as well. I glared at them all.

“You all agreed to help!”

“Yes, but that was before Valentine’s Day,” Theodore pointed out.

“Also the Love Potion,” added Blaise.

“And the costumes, that was just plain embarrassing,” Vincent also commented which earned a few nods and sounds of agreement from the group.

I sighed. “Yes, okay, those were all very bad ideas that didn’t work quiet as well as I had planned. But trust me, this one is fool proof.”

“That’s what you said last Christmas holidays and we all know who _that_ turned out.”

I turned my glare to Theo. I never liked him much; he always has something to say, always something... negative. I must find time to look up an untraceable poison for him. But I had more pressing matters to attend to. I then turned my stare to the rest of the group.

“You’re all not going to help?”

This earned some sheepish nods. I was quiet hurt to say the least.

“So, you all going to back out and not help Draco. What kind of friends are you?”

Blaise put his hands up in a surrender kind of way and said, “Look, we are Draco’s friends and we’ll back him up in almost anything, we just don’t want to get caught up in another one of your crazy schemes. I’m sorry Pansy, but if Draco and Potter are meant to be, then they must find each other without our help, and I advise you to do the same.” With that being said Blaise got off the couch and walked down the stairs that I just used to go back to his dorm. The rest soon all followed, Greg even yawned and complained how tired he was.

I huffed. Well this is just great! Now what am Isuppose to do? I made colour coded charts and everything! I guess I’ll just have to do this myself.

**OoO**

The next morning I got up early, not only to get to the showers first (Girls are vicious people when it comes to looking good in the morning, trust me, I’m one of them) but also so I can put my plan into action early. The things I do for Draco.

Dressing simple and a quick check of the time told me I still had 10 minutes in counting. Show time.

I walked into the Great Hall as normal as I could, like I usually do when I’m going to eat breakfast, not up to something or anything kind of walk. Its quiet hard to pull off but I think I managed it.

Taking the seat next to the one that Draco usually sits in, I took out a vile filled with dark purple liquid. I had to reframe myself from crackling with glee. Good thing I did because Draco just walked into the room, drawing nearly everyone eyes to him, including a certain emerald green eyes, I notice with a hidden smile. Still interested, goodies.

“What are you up to, Pansy darling?” asked Draco with a smirk, taking the seat beside me.

“Nothing! Nothing at all. What makes you think I’m up to something? Because I’m not. Up to something that is. Nope, completely up to something free. That’s me alright.” I gave a nervous giggle and begged that Draco bought it.

“Smooth,” murmured Theo just low enough so that I could only hear, taking the seat across from me. I gave him a well aimed kick in the shin, making yelp and rub the spot.

Draco just carried on filling his plate like nothing had happened. Because nothing has. Not yet at least. Quick, while he was talking to Blaise about why he ever decided to stay for the Christmas Holidays instead of going with everyone back home, I poured the potion into his drink. Sadly, I wasn’t being as sneaky as I first thought I was since Theodore gave me a raised eyebrow (Which I’m pretty sure he copied from Draco. Weirdo) which I returned with a glare.

I watched cup intensely, waiting for Draco to drink from it. When he finally did, I smirked. My plan is now officially a go.

**Draco**

I was pretty sure Pansy was up to something but I didn’t have the energy to figure it out. I drank my coffee (Caffeine, what a lovely invention for non-morning people) but it didn’t taste quiet the same. I shrugged it off; the house elves must have changed their brand of coffee.

Now that I had my third cup of coffee I can finally face the world. Blaise, Greg and Vincent were all leaving for home these holidays, just leaving Pansy, Theodore and me with a few of other Slytherins from different years behind. Oh joy.

**OoO**

After saying goodbye to my fellow dorm mates I sat on my bed with the novel I’ve been dying to finish for three days now but just didn’t have any free time to do so lately. Finally I wait no longer.

I only finished reading one page when I felt funny. But not funny ‘ha ha’ but funny ‘weird’, like I was growing smaller. I looked down in horror to see, _what the hell is that_? I realise with a start that it was fur. _I’m growing fur?!_ I started to panic and even more so when I felt my body shift and change. It was bloody painful. I let out a scream but unfortunately no one heard it.

Soon the pain went away and I looked around me. Why did everything now look big? When did the world suddenly grow bigger? Or did I grow smaller? I felt a shot of panic go through me again, increasing the amount that I already felt, but I squished it quickly. Malfoys do not _panic_ , they just lose their  self-control for awhile. Breath in, breath out. Slow and calm. Okay, now let’s figure this out.  I’m small, the world is big. I look down to see paws. Snow white paws. My worst nightmare has come true! I’ve turned into a ferret! Again! My breaths started to come out in short little gasps.

“Hey Draco, do you think you could help me with something?” Pansy’s voice came floating into the room. I would have hid but I was in too much panic to do anything. How could I have turned into a ferret again? Wasn’t once enough?!

“Draco?” Pansy poked her head into the room, looking around. Her eyes finally landed on me and grew wide. “Uh oh.”

‘Uh oh’? What does she mean by ‘Uh oh’?

“I’m so sorry Draco!” she said quickly, coming into the room and staring at me with a panic look in her brown eyes. Now you see, normal people panic. Malfoys do not panic.

She rubbed her face and groaned. “This shouldn’t have happened. Why did this happen? You’re not meant to turn into a cat, let alone a kitten! Oh, I am so dead.”

_Wait, did she saw ‘kitten’? Hallelujah and praise Merlin! I am not a ferret!_

I laughed in relief but when I tried to it came out weird, like a husky sort of sound.

Pansy just kept on looking at me with wide eyes; it was starting to get creepy.

Biting her lip, Pansy started thinking to herself. Out loud. While walking back and forth. Merlin, I hated when she does that.

“Okay, okay. It’s okay. He’s just a kitten. That’s fine, right? Right. So, how is this going to fit into my plan? I can ask Blaise.” She shook her head. “No, he’ll tell Nott and I do _not_ want him to look all smug and have that ‘I told you so’ look on his face. Plus, Blaise is probably already on the train. Okay, so I’m still going to go solo. That’s fine. Solo is fine. Solo is perfect.” She cast me a worried look before continuing to pace. “But how does Draco the Cat fit into this? I now need a new plan, but what? Make an antidote and start from the beginning? No, that will take too long.”

She sighed and plonked herself on my bed, almost crushing me in the process. I huffed, or huffed as much as a cat could, and curled up on my pillow, feeling rather content to and not worried all that much about turning into a cat.

That is until she started _petting_ me. I growled softly and tried to get away from her hand but the problem is it felt too nice to move away. Bloody cat instincts. So I let her stroke me, just for the sake of the cat inside of me.

I was just staring to enjoy it when Pansy released a squeal. I gave a start of surprise and the glared at her when she moved her hand away and gave an even more violent start when she jumped up with a huge creepy grin on her face.

**Pansy**

“That’s it!” I shouted to no one, grinning. I have finally formed the next step in my plan and this one is completely perfect that it can’t possible fail! _I’ll just go to Snape, make him create the antidote, and then start all over again!_ Yeah, okay, so it’s not that great but it’s all I can come up with _._

I quickly scooped up Kitty-Draco from under his stomach (Ignoring his meow in complaint) and exited the boys’ dormitory. Just as I got to the common room I saw a black cat sitting on one of the couches, big yellow eyes watching me.

“Uh oh,” I mumbled. _This was not good, not good at all. Why did Millicent have to leave her cat behind? Wait, did she go home for Christmas?_

I didn’t get time to ponder on that thought when Lucky (The name of her cat, how stupid can you be to name a black cat Lucky?) jumped off of her seat and eyed Draco who was still in my hands, trying to get comfortable and thus hadn’t even spotted Lucky yet.

I slowly backed away from the approaching cat, trying put as much distance between me and her, but she just kept following me, still eyeing Draco with a sense of curiosity that all cats seem to have.

“Shoo, Lucky. Go, get out of here,” I hissed. Sadly, it seems cats can’t understand human talk because she just sat down where she was, still looking at the white fluff ball, tail swishing back and forth behind her. What a sad, sad fact that was.

And when things couldn’t get any worse, they did.

Draco finally looked up from my hands and saw Lucky watching him. I could feel him starting to panic and trying to escape from me. I attempted to hold onto him tighter, but Lucky saw this as an opportunity to play with Draco, and therefore she lunged. Surprised, I let go of Draco who jumped off of me and took off at a run around the room, a determined Lucky behind him.

And still, things got even worse.

Theodore evil-Slytherin-who-always-ruins-my-plans Nott (You know the one, right?) entered the common room, leaving the entrance open just long enough so Draco could flee away from Lucky. He just made it in time when the hole in the wall closed and Lucky quickly skidded to a halt, nearly head-butting the wall. She meowed and scratched at it, wanting to go find her new friend.

I sighed, not too sure if I should feel relieved that Draco wasn’t going to become a new scratching post for Lucky, or angry that he got away and now I don’t know where he could have ran off to. Why do my plans always get ruined!?

I turned around with a huff and saw that Theo was looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

“What?” I snapped at him.

He just shook his head and was about to sit down when I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Slytherin common rooms, ignoring his protest and instead saying, “You are going to help me find my cat.” It wasn’t a request, it was a demand.

**Draco**

_Run, run, run_. That was all I could think about. Just keep running and she might not catch you. I saw my opportunity to escape when Theo walked into the common rooms (I could have kissed him right then and there if I wasn’t running for, what could possibly be my life) and I just managed to squeeze through the gap that was there.

I still kept running, not sure if Lucky had also gotten out in time. _Around the bend, turn the next corner, turn right, right again, up these stairs. Now where am I?_

I stopped and looked around, my little heart beating wildly in my chest. It was hard to figure out where the hell I was, since everything looked bigger and different, but I finally concluded that I was near the Great Hall, maybe slightly past it. Okay, well at least _something_ was familiar.

I sat down by a wall and tried to get my breathing into something that resembled normal. It took a while but I managed it. Then I got the sudden urge to lick myself. Looking around, I saw that there was no one, so I thought _Why the hell not?_ and I did. It felt weird for a few seconds but then I started to get use to it. I can see why cats do it, it make you feel clean and, well, rather happy like.

I was just starting to lose myself in the sensation when I heard footsteps coming close to where I was sitting. I listened carefully, stopping in mid-lick, and decided that is was too loud and fast to be one set of feet. So more people were coming my way. Great.

Before I could hide or do anything besides putting my paw down, people came walking behind the corner from where I was sitting, talking and smiling all the while. Three people to be correct. The worst three people you could have ever bumped into while you are a Slytherin turned into a cat. The Golden Trio.

I stayed where I was and prayed they couldn’t see me. _I am one with the wall. I am becoming the wall. The wall is hiding me from the worst possible Gryffindors ever. The wall is my friend._ Unfortunately, the wall seemed to hate Slytherins as well because it did not hide me. Instead, I’m pretty sure it forced the Gryffindors to look my way, making me stick out like I had a flashing sign above my head reading ‘Look here! Look here!’. Yip, I officially hate the wall.

“Wait, hold on guys,” said the leader of the group, Potter. They all stopped and looked down at me in confusion. Well, I would also be confused if the wall starts putting up signs on unsuspecting kittens.

“Hey little guy,” said Potter walking towards me and bending his knees when he was quiet close. _Dear Merlin! He isn’t thinking of petting me, is he? Please don’t, please don’t, please don’t._

I was pretty sure it’s Let Make Draco Malfoy Miserable Day (Wow, have the days flown by that fast?) since Potter did actually try and touch me. Well, kind of. He stretched out his hands and gave me one of his stupid smiles (Which I do not think it was cute. Not. At. All). I looked at the hand with distrust. Who knew where _that_ had been? Touching muggleborns I bet (I was forbidden to say the word ‘Mudblood’ if I wanted to keep studying at this school any longer, even in my own head, or so says my mother), so I didn’t go near it.

“Come on, I’m not going to hurt you.”

_“Yeah, that’s what you think,”_ that’s what I wanted to say but, as you know, it came out in meows. I hate being a cat.

“Um... Oh!” Said Potter, sounding like he just got a brilliant idea, which is very unlikely. He reached into his pocket and drew out a Chocolate Frog, my weakness. My mouth was just watering to get a taste of one of the most wonderful creations known to man.

“Do you want some chocolate?” asked Potter, having taken the wrapper off of the sweet and is now holding it tightly between his thumb and index finger so the frog couldn’t hop away.

_“Hell yeah!”_ I went forward to snatch the chocolate from his fingers (Not really even caring where they had been) when Ganger’s voice made me pause.

“I don’t think you can give her chocolate, Harry. I’ve read somewhere that chocolate is very bad for animals, I think it even said that it could be poisonous to them.”

I wanted to roll my eyes. “ _What do you know, Granger? Wait, wait. Did you just call me a her? I am a boy, you hear me. A. Boy. Not some girly girl, thank you very much!”_

“I think you offended her, ‘Mione,” Weasley said, stating the oblivious. And once again I ponder as to why Potter rejected my friendship for this idiotic carrot. _And I am not a her!_

“I’m sure it’s fine,” said Potter, waving off Ganger’s concern. Now I’m starting to think that he might be the brains in the group, since giving me chocolate is a fantastic idea.

I nodded, quickly taking the frog before the muggleborn could voice any other issues she might have with a cat eating chocolate. _Besides, I’m not really a cat, I’m a human turned into a cat. There’s a difference. Somewhere._

And sweet bliss that chocolate was everything it should be. And I wanted more. So, what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets, I went forward and sniffed the pocket that Potter pulled the Chocolate Frog out in the first place. I heard him chuckle but decided to ignore it in favourer of looking for more treats.

“I’ve got nothing, sorry,” said Potter in a voice that was half apologetic and half amused.

I huffed and moved away from him, since he’s not worth my attention if he no longer has any more chocolate. He chuckled once again but I refused to acknowledge that it was a very nice chuckle.

“But I do think I have some in my dorm,” he said, still having that silly smile on his face.

Now _that_ peeked my interest slightly. I could either go with Potter and get more chocolate, or stay here and do nothing all day. I think you know which one won. And anyways, I was curious as to what the Gryffindors dormitories look like. Cats are curious by nature, so I have to follow the natural order of things, right? Right.

So I nodded and came forward again. Letting him even touch me.

“Aren’t you a cleaver little girl, yes you are,” Potter cooed while stroking me. I nipped his finger for calling me a girl, but other than that I let him pet me.

“Hermione, I don’t think it’s a girl,” said Potter, voicing his thoughts.

“Oh? And what makes you say that, Harry?” said Ganger, also bending down and trying to stroke me. I say trying because I dodged her hand before it could make contract with my fur. She huffed and gave me what I think is a very poor attempt at the _evil eyes_.

“Because it bit me when I called it a girl.”

“Mmm,” said Ganger, putting on her _thinking face_. I hope she doesn’t strain a muscle or anything; I want to be the cause of that. “Well, we could check to see and I’m sure I can tell you.” And that is when she reached out to me, but this time she came with the intention of picking me up. I didn’t make it easy for her. I wiggled and squirmed, meowed and scratch, and threw every insult and could think of at her, which just made me meow more. But my awesome kitty insults were no match for her strength and opposable thumbs because she finally got me on my back.

“Boy,” she confirmed, passing me on to Potter. _What is this? Pass the Kitten? I do not like being manhandled!_

“Aww, aren’t you a pretty boy,” said Potter, starching underneath my chin. I didn’t have the energy to bite Potter for calling me _pretty_ , I was too traumatized at how the muggleborn found out I was male. I am, and always will be, scared for life.

**OoO**

The walk to Gryffindor tower wasn’t so bad, just a lot of petting and useless talking. It was okay, I’ll give it a 7 out of 10, just to be nice. Who the hell am I kidding, I’m never nice. A 5 it is.

“I wonder who he belongs to?” asked Potter out of nowhere, petting me from head to tail repeatedly.

“Does he have a collar?” questioned Weasley, peering down at me. I hate being small.

“Nope, none that I can see,” answered Potter, looking around my neck area.

“It’s not very good that the owner to let their cat walk around with no show of ownership. It just causes trouble,” Ganger said, joining in the conversation.

I growled at her. “ _No one owns me, you little muggleborn. I own myself. So, if you kindly shut up and go and die in a hole somewhere where no one could find you, the world would be a happier and brighter place for everyone.”_

She gave me another one of her idiotic versions of the _evil eye_ , which kind of made her look like she had a nervous twitch. I think that one was an improvement from the one she gave me earlier; she needs all the practice she can get.

“I don’t think he likes me,” she commented after a couple of minutes of slightly pleasurable silence. And here I thought it was the Weasel’s job to state the obvious. I guess it was too complicated that they had to share. What a bunch of losers.

“Maybe if you gave him chocolate he’ll like you more,” suggested Weasley.

_“Not if my life dependent on it,”_ I said, and then I stated ignoring them and their useless chatter and concentrated on the petting Potter was giving me.

**OoO**

We finally arrived at the entrance to Gryffindor tower, and there was the fat lady that we all know and I hate. I tried to get in here one time; stupid portrait wouldn’t let me in since they changed the password by the time I decided to sneak in. I still hate her to this day.

Glaring at her the others spoke the password ( _Golden Snitch_ , I must remember that for future use) and walked through the hole and into the common room. And the first thing that I saw was red. Red everywhere. With a bit of gold in between I noticed afterwards. Why would someone want to stay here is beyond me. It’s like every Slytherin’s nightmare made into reality and had been put into one place. No wonder we hate them, with an eye-sore place like this, it’s enough to make the nicest of people turn on you. I think my eyes are starting to water.

We entered further into the lion’s den and I saw that there were actually people in there. I couldn’t see them in the beginning since there was so much red everywhere, I got blinded for awhile. But yes, now that my eyes have adjusted to the awful colour plan, there were people hanging around in the common rooms, sitting on couches, playing games. Not many people but enough to make it look almost... welcoming. Kind of made me want to vomit.

And then it dawned on me. _Where the hell am I suppose to pee? Because I am not doing it on a newspaper in front of everyone. Though it would be nice to go on Weasley’s bed, I rather die than go to the toilet like a common animal._ I released a little shiver of disgust. _I am going to kill Pansy. Painfully and slowly._

“Hey little guy, are you cold?” asked Potter, concern seeping into his voice.

I glared at him. “ _No Potter, I am not cold. I am bloody mortified! What happens when I want to... you know? Do something else than pee? Huh? Then what? So, no, not cold, miserable is the kind of word I would have used.”_

But Potter doesn’t seem to understand cat since he pulled me closer to his chest (Not that I’m complaining all that much) and carried on stroking me, all the while saying, “There, there. I’ll take you up to my dorm and we’ll get you all nice and warm and I’ll give you that chocolate I promised you.” Hearing that made me feel a little better.

So we went up the stairs and Potter opened the third door on the left, bringing me into his room that he shares with four other people. It didn’t look much different from the Slytherin dorms, except for the colour scheme, which makes our dorms instantly the superior of the two, but other than that they looked about the same. Sort of.

Potter gently put me down on what I presume is his bed while he went searching in his trunk. It took him awhile, no mystery there since his trunk looked like a bomb has exploded inside of it and then brought his friend the Tornado to join in the fun, but he did eventually find my chocolate. There was only two Chocolate Frogs that Potter could find and that instantly put me back to my miserable mood. “ _Two Chocolate Frogs weren’t enough to cure my sadden soul! I need at least five to get me in a good mood again.”_

But did Potter listen? No. He looked at the two chocolates, shrugged, unwrapped on and gave it to me while he ate the other. How unfair is that? But I munch on the Frog anyways, since I would never miss the opportunity on eating some of the best chocolate products in the world, even if it was only one. 

Once done, I curled up on his pillow, closed my eyes and fell into a short, but peaceful, sleep. The last thing I heard was Potter’s sweet amused chuckle before darkness took me to the land of slumber.

**Pansy**

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty,” I said, bending down and making my voice go slightly higher than usual.

“What’s your cat’s name anyways?” asked Theodore, who was next to me. It took me awhile to force him to help me look for Draco, but I finally managed it by saying it was all his fault for losing my cat. But of course he doesn’t know that it is Draco that we have kind of lost, since I rather go and camp in Gryffindor tower for the day then tell him that one of my plans has failed. Again.

“Um, Dragon?” I answered with a questioning lit to it, praying to Merlin he bought it.

“Dragon? You named a white cat Dragon?” asked Nott, not sounding like he believed it at all.

“Yes, Dragon,” I shot back, feeling irritated with Nott’s questions. “He’s a fiery kitty when he wants to be.”

“Right,” Theodore said, still sounding unconvinced but dropped the interrogation for now.

After wondering the Dungeons for some time, Theodore asked the question that I have been dreading.

“When did you get a cat?”

I mentally groaned. He just had to ask that one, didn’t he? “Mother sent him to me for Christmas. He’s my Christmas present.” Good thing I was prepared.

“But isn’t your mom allergic to cats?” And that is when I realized right then that I hated Nott for knowing so much about other people’s background.

“Yeah, so?” I said trying to forage indifference, while inside I started to panic slightly.

“So... Why did she get you a cat?”

I straightened up and placed my hands on my hips. “I’m not allergic to kittens. So therefore I get Dragon.”

Theo just shook his head at me. “No need to get your hair in a twist, I just thought it was weird that you have a cat, that’s all.”

I glared at him. “Yeah, the one you let free. So, stop your talking and help me.”

And so we continued to search for poor Draco.

**Harry**

When I glanced over to my bed, I saw that he was already curled up on my pillow, fast asleep. I gave an amused chuckle before leaving my dormitory and going to the common room where I’m sure most of my friends were.

“Hey Harry, where’s your new cat?” asked Ron just as I sat down at my favourite seat by the fire.

“Sleeping on my pillow,” I said with amusement.

“You didn’t give him any more chocolate, did you?” Hermione was watching me with a hint of mistrust.

“Well...” I started, looking sheepish. I didn’t get to finish when Hermione cut me off.

“You didn’t?” she asked, disbelief showing on her face. “Harry, I told you that you mustn’t feed him chocolate. It’s bad for animals.”

“What’s bad for animals?” asked Ginny, coming to join them and effectively cutting off my reply, which was good for me since I didn’t have one.

“Harry’s been feeding this kitten we found chocolate,” said Ron.

“You got a new cat?” asked Ginny, looking at me with excitement showing on her face.

I shrugged. “Sort of. We found him and since he didn’t have a collar we bought him up here.”

“Where is he?” Ginny looked around as if the white cat would suddenly pop up just for her to have a look at him.

“In my dorm, sleeping,” I replied, sliming a little when I pictured the small cat resting on my pillow.

“What are you going to name him?” asked Ginny, looking truly curious.

I shrugged and looked at Ron, who also seemed to have not thought of that.

“He’s not ours,” explained Hermione.

“Yeah, but you have to call him something, right? You can’t just say ‘Hey you, little cat, yes you’ now can you?”

She bit her bottom lip before nodding. “You’re right. What shall we call him?”

“Oh! How about Mittens?” said Ginny with an air of excitement.

I shook my head. “No, he’s pure white, like snow.”

“Snow cat?” tried Ginny.

“No,” came the three voices of disagreement.

“Timmy?” suggested Hermione, her _Thinking face_ back on.

“Why the bloody hell Timmy?” asked Ron, looking like he wasn’t reacting to that name very well.

“Because my first hamster’s name was Timmy, and I loved that furry creature, okay?” said Hermione, starting to get defensive.

“Whatever,” said Ron, now sitting up-side down on the couch next to Hermione.

“Frosty?” I said, having glanced at the window and saw that it was starting to snow.

“Maybe...” said Hermione, pondering the thought.

“I know!” Ginny all but shouted, sounding like she found a way to end all world hunger. “Prussia Awesomeness.”

“No!” said Hermione, Ron and I again. Ginny slouched in the chair that she snagged, crossing her arms over her chest and a pout firmly in place.

“Marshmallow,” said Ron, and as always, thinking with his stomach. I gave him an amused smile. Hermione was the one to shoot down that idea, saying it wasn’t a proper name for a cat. I think she’s still miffed about the whole Timmy thing. Ron, a smart boy at times, decided to say nothing. Instead he pulled a tongue at her, which she returned. Oh, how I love my friends 

“Ghost?”

“No.”

“Fluffy!”

“No.”

“Cloud?”

“No.”

“Pippin’?”

“No.”

“Mist?”

“No.”

“Misty!”

“No.”

“Near.”

“N- Wait what?” said Hermione, stopping in mid No, giving Ron a confused look.

“You know, Near. As in, we are nowhere near getting to the name we want.”

“Oh! Oh!” shouted Ginny, partially jumping up and down in her seat in excitement. “I’ve got it! Gandalf... the White!”

Hermione didn’t automatically turn the suggestion down; instead she gained a thoughtful look.

“Who’s Gandalf?” asked Ron in confusion.

“He’s a wizard in this fantasy book that I got Ginny into, _Lord of the Rings_ ,” Hermione was quick to explain.

I shrugged. “What the heck? Sure, let’s go with that.” Ginny squealed with happiness, nearly taking my hearing with her.

Ron nodded. “That’s fine.”

Hermione saw that it was three against one and nodded with a sigh. “Fine. He’ll be called Gandalf the White. Gandalf for short.” This time Ginny did jump off of her seat, hugging each of us in turn with a big smile of her face.

“You guys are the best. I love you all!”

I have no idea what has gotten into her but I smiled and hugged her all the same, exchanging confused looks with Ron, who also seemed not know what was going on with his sister.

**Draco**

I woke up with a wonderful feeling. A feeling of contentment and happiness and relaxation and... Well, it was a good feeling, okay? It’s no wonder that cats do it all the time, if it makes you feel this good, hell I’ll do it every so hour too.

Stretching and letting out a small yawn, I looked around me, taking in my surroundings. _Yip, still red and ugly, nothing has changed. And here I was hoping it was some kind of nightmare, besides the whole being in Potters arms, that was rather nice._

I padded to the side of the bed and gracefully jumped off of it. The only good thing about being a cat is, if you fall, you land on your feet. _Does this mean I get nine lives as well? Because that would be brilliant._

I sniffed the air curiously, which smelled like dirty socks and too much deodorant spray, and walked to the door. Thankfully it was left slightly open so I could easily fit through it. Before I could sneak off, getting what I came for, I heard a voice...

“ _And where do you think you’re going?_ ”

I turned around to where I heard the deep voice come from and saw a big fat orange, which just clashed terrible with all the red, cat staring at me. I stared back at this new cat with curiosity, hoping he wasn’t like Lucky and will start chancing me around.

“ _Out?_ ” I answered, with a questioningly lit to it, my head crocked to the side.

“ _And why would you do that?_ _We haven’t got to know each other yet_.” The cat gave me a smile with a hint of danger to it.

I frowned at this cat, as much as a kitten can frown anyways. “ _Who are you?_ ”

“ _Crookshanks_ ,” he said with an air of superiority, his tail twitching.  I narrowed my eyes at his tone, not liking one bit that this cat, this old cranky cat, thinks he’s better than me. _I’ll show him_.

“ _And you are...?_ ” asked _Crookshanks_ looking down his nose at me. I opened my mouth to answer, but suddenly the door behind me opened wider, almost hitting me. I quickly scrambled out of the way, glaring up at the person who dares _tries_ and hit me with the door. It was Potter. Of course.

“Oh, you’re awake, that’s good. I want to show you to Ginny,” said Potter, all the while bending down and scooping me up as if I weighed nothing. My glare intensified.

“ _Stop bloody man handling me!_ ”

“There, there,” murmured Potter, thinking that I was scared and guessing wrong as to why I was meowing again. _Why do I find you attractive?_ It’s a question that I have been pondering many times and have yet to find the answer.

“ _And where do you think you are taking him!_ ” shouted a very angry soundingCrookshanks. “ _I’m not done with him!_ _I need to make sure he isn’t here for some alternative reason!_ ”

I looked down at the cat. “ _Do you think I would willingly come here?! This is like Hell for us Slytherins! None of us would so much as put a foot in here by their own choice. I mean, look at the colour scheme._ ” I gave a shiver of disgust to prove my point.

“ _Ah ha! So you’re a Slytherin! You have come to spy on us!_ ”

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to say anything. I was just getting use to been petted again when suddenly I heard a squeal as close to pitch to Pansy’s that I looked around, hoping to see her. Instead I got envelope by a way too excited Weasleyette, who took me away from Potters hands and into hers. I gave a squeak in surprise (Which I will deny later under the threat of torture and death), my claws coming out in fright.

“Oooh, you’re a feisty little boy, aren’t you Gandalf the White,” cooed the girl. I looked at her with a face of horror. Not only was I being cuddled by a _Weasley_ but also being called Gandalf the White. Who the bloody hell is Gandalf?! Probably a mangy muggleborn, which just makes it all the worse being called after him.

_Someone Avada Kedavra me now._

“Ouch! He just bit me!” I smirked at the She-Weasley’s squeal of shock, pretty proud of myself, but now I have the taste of blood traitors in my mouth. Gross.

“Bad Gandalf the White,” she scowled at me, but the bite didn’t seem to stop her from cuddling me further.

“Awww, he’s so cute, Harry!” she exclaimed, trickling me under my chin, thinking that would make me happy, with a look of adoration on her face.

_I hate you_ , I thought as hard as I could at her ugly freckled face hoping she’ll get the message. She just giggled in my face, her awful breath washing over me and making me want to gag.

“How old do you think he is?” She-Weasley asked Potter, ignoring my attempts at trying to escape her claw like hands.

Potter shrugged and looked at Ganger. I turned the full force of my glare onto her. “ _Don’t even_ think _about holding me again. Ever._ ”

Ganger put on her ‘Thinking Face’, which consisted of her bushy eyebrows scrunching up in a very unattractive way, her lips turning down into a frown, eyes narrowing into space, and just generally looking worse than she normally does.

“He can’t be too old,” piped in Weasley. “Maybe a year?”

“Well,” said Weasleyette, pulling me closer to her no existence breasts. “I think he is just the cutest thing ever. Yes you are, yes you are.”

_And I think you need a breath mint_ , I thought sourly, wanting nothing more than to get away from her. I looked down to see if there was a good place to jump from and saw Crookshanks watching me with narrow eyes.

“ _A little help here would be nice!_ ” I shouted to him, trying to move my head away from a freckled hand that seems to determine to pet it.

“ _Why should I?_ ” he asked in that same snotty nose voice that my father would have used. _Great Merlin they ever have a cat version of him!_ I thought in horror. _A much uglier cat version_.

“ _Because if I get out of here I won’t bother you ever again,_ ” I answered and watched as Crookshanks looked like he was considering my offer.

“ _And you’ll never come here again?_ ” he asked, eye narrowing again in distrust.

“ _Not by my own free will,_ ” I promised.

Finally he seemed to accept this. “ _Deal,_ ” he agreed and walked to where Ganger was standing, curling around her legs and meowing up at her, looking all like an innocent house cat. I blinked at the transformation and soon came to a realisation.

“ _You’re Ganger’s cat!_ ” I said in horror. No wonder she picked an orange cat, she seems to have an unnatural attraction to gingers.

“ _Of course,_ ” came the smug reply before he went back to sucking up to his owner. I huffed but watched him and Ganger with interest.

“Aww, are you feeling left out, Crookshanks? Here, let mommy give you some love,” crooned Ganger, bending down and picking up the huge cat, cuddling him up to her.

“ _How is this helping?_ ” I asked, becoming impatient.

“ _Wait,_ ” came the reply. I huffed but kept quiet; giving up on trying to get away from the freckled hand and just let her pet me, for it wasn’t worth it any more.

Suddenly, with absolutely no warning at all, a large fluffy paw came right at me, aiming for my head. I gave a very _manly_ squeak and ducked just in time.

“ _What the hell was that for!?_ ” I shouted at the same time the paw took another swipe at me. This time my cat reflexes weren’t fast enough and I got an eye and mouth full of ginger fur.

“ _Helping you, what does it look like?_ ” Crookshanks answered smugly, giving me that evil grin of his again.

I was about to shout some more, right after I got all the orange fur out of my mouth, but smirked instead when Ganger started to scowl at him.

“Crookshanks! You do not hit Gandalf, its bad manners. Mommy has raised you better than that!” She held her cat in front of her face so that they were now eye level, hands under his front legs to keep him up. Crookshanks looked back at her before leaning forward a little and licked her nose, causing her to giggle. I stared in shock. This cat has true control over his owner. _He really is my father!_

“ _How was that meant to help me?_ ”I huffed.

“ _It wasn’t, I just wanted to hit you._ ” The grin was back again and I had a feeling I was going to see it a lot more often than I would like.

“ _But we made a deal!_ ”

“ _So?_ ”

“ _You’re a Gryffindor cat! You’re meant to keep your promises._ ”

“ _Just because my owner is a Gryffindor doesn’t mean I am. You’re not the only one who can act like a Slytherin here._ ”

I huffed again. Yip, more and more like my father with each passing minute. Great. Just bloody great.

**OoO**

“What time is it?” Potter asked suddenly.  I was wondering that as well, feeling rather hungry.

Ganger looked down at her watch on her wrist, shifting Crookshanks so she can do so, before answering with, “Almost half past twelve. Should we head down for lunch?”

There were mummers and nods of agreements, all saying that they were starting to get hungry, Weasley complaining about not having eaten anything since breakfast.

“What about Gandalf?” asked Weasleyette, looking down me with her stupid brown eyes filled with concern.

“What about him?” Ganger questioned, setting her evil cat down.

“Well, we can’t leave him here with _him_.” Here she looks down at the orange cat with distrust; pulling me closer to her and making me squirm again, trying to get away.

“Well, we’ll just have to bring him with us,” stated Ganger. Brilliant! Now I can escape! I soon realised that this was most probably Crookshanks’ idea all along, that sneaky fat cat.

“But what if he runs away?” Potter asked, and I could just slap him for asking that question.

There was a short silence where everyone thought about this little problem, me pleading that they wouldn’t find a solution. Then, horror of all horrors, Weasley suggested, “Why not just put a collar on him?”

They all nodded as if this was the best thing that they have ever heard (and being who they are, it most probably was), but to the great Slytherin mind, such as mine, it was a completely, seriously bad idea. Not only was it bad to put a collar around me as if they owned me, but where the hell were they going to find a collar? This thought reassured me. I was safe. For a little while at least.

“I can transfigure one. I did it for Crookshanks last year but he didn’t like it all that much,” shrugged Ganger, once again ruining all my plans.

“ _That’s because it was red!_ ” shouted said cat, glaring from his perch on the arm of the couch closes to us.

I snickered quietly to myself. “ _That must have gone horrible with your fur._ ”

“ _Of course, that’s why I got it off,_ ” he answered, his tail twitching.

Unfortunately, I was too busy smirking at the obviously irritated Crookshanks to notice Ganger’s hand coming towards me, therefore it came to a surprise to me when she clipped something rather cold around my neck. I jumped at the contact but it was too late to get away, she had put on the collar.

“There,” said Granger, sounding satisfied.

“ _What colour is it?_ ” I asked worriedly, twisting my head this way and that, trying to see it.

“ _Red, of course, you are in Gryffindor territory, are you not?_ ” said a very smug Crookshanks.

“ _Get it off, get it off, get it off!_ ” I cried, scratching at this awful thing.

“ _Mmm,_ ” said Crookshanks, pretending to think. “ _No._ ” He jumped off the couch and strutted out of the room.

"Now, let's go eat!" declared Weasley in that obnoxiously loud voice of his, grinning like the idiot he is.

Potter nodded and held out his hand towards me, that stupid grin on his face and trying to coax me into his hands and away from She-Weasley. I went gladly, thankful to no longer being surrounded by freckle hands and ginger hair, at least from not that close of a distance. I got comfortable in his arms as he cradled me, my eyes closing for a moment as the rest of them headed to the Great Hall.

**Pansy**

I let out a depressed sigh. I was currently crouched down, my weight mostly on my heels, looking under desks in an abandoned classroom somewhere in the Dungeons, absolutely no sign of Draco in the past hour.

"It's hopeless," I wailed, slowly giving up hope and thinking that I should just tell Nott and get the bloody gloating over with.

I glanced at him and just in time catch him rolling his eyes at me, me giving him a glare in return. He sighed and straightened up from where he was bending slightly, looking behind a curtain.

"It's okay Pansy, everything will be fine."

"No, it won't," I insisted, standing up and placing my hands on my hips. "We need to find him. And quick."

"But Hogwarts is huge, and he could be _anywhere_ ," Nott complained, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you let him escape," I stated, holding my head slightly higher.

"For the last time Parkinson, I'm sorry; I didn't know he'll bolt at the first opportunity he would get."

"Sorry isn't going to get my kitty back, now is it?"

He sighed, closing his eyes for awhile before fixing me a pleading look. "Can we at least get lunch first? Please."

I bit my bottom lip, thinking. I was a little hungry, and you can't search properly on an empty stomach, can you? And I'm sure wherever Draco is, he'll be fine. Hopefully.

"Yeah, okay, but straight afterwards we go back looking, okay?"

Nott nodded. "Promise."

_Please forgive me Draco._

**Draco**

I opened my eyes when Potter sat down, putting me down on top his lap, which made me a bit uncomfortable at how close I was to a certain area so I got up and gently as I could got off his lap and jump onto the single table, pretty proud of myself that I managed that distance. I sat down and inspected the food that was laid out in front of them, the wonderful smells all mixing together and making my mouth water.

“Here you go, Gandalf,” Potter said, handing me a small piece of chicken. I was tempted to refuse it due to not wanting to eat out of his dirty hand but the smell of it made me change my mind very quickly so I took the food. Potter smiled and put a bigger piece of chicken on a plate for me with a bowl of water before getting his own food.

If there was a moment that I wished I had hands, it would be then, but hunger won out against pride and I bents down, having to go down on all fours with my butt in the air (And didn’t I make a pretty picture just then?) and began to eat the chicken.

I was just about to eat my second helping of it when Pansy entered the Great Hall and I quickly sat up, hoping off the table and running towards her, ignoring Potter and his group’s calling me back.

Pansy squealed with delight when she saw me, scooping me up and hugging me close.

“Oh Dra-gon,” Pansy said, quickly remembering to use the name she had given the white kitten.

I looked at Pansy and if I was able to I would had one eyebrow raised. _Dragon, Pansy? Really? Could you try and be a little more original, maybe?_

“Hey, what are you doing with our kitten?” asked a very anger Ginny Weasley, coming forward to Pansy with a cross expression.

“Your kitten?” Pansy sniffed, unconsciously stroking my head. “I think not. He’s mine.”

“No, Gandalf the White is ours.”

“Gandalf?” Theodore asked with a disgusted look. “What kind of name is Gandalf the White?

“An awesome name and one better than Dragon,” the She Weasley shot back. “Now hand him back.”

“No.” Pansy held me closer to her in protection.

“You know you should really look after your pets better, Parkinson. He didn’t even have a collar.” Ganger pointed out, Potter and Weasley joining her as she came towards Pansy.

“Well, I have him now, so there.” I looked at Pansy in disappointment. _You need to come up with better comebacks, Pans_.

Pansy placed me on her shoulder so I had to have my claws out to balance and dig them into her shirt while she walked further into the great hall and sat on the bench and started to serve herself lunch as if the Gryffindors weren’t staring daggers at her, Theodore sitting next to her and following Pansy’s lead at getting some lunch for himself. The few students that stayed over for the Christmas holidays that had been watching the encounter between the Slytherin and Gryffindor’s with interest also returned to their meal.

I gracefully jumped off Pansy’s shoulder and went back to my plate of chicken, happily eating it. I gave a start when I felt something touching my back, looking behind me and seeing Potter has also returned to his meal and it was his hand that was stroking me, giving me a smile when he saw me looking. I watched him a bit longer before returning to my meals, pointedly not looking at Pansy, who I have no doubt is looking at me in shock.

**OoO**

I felt as strange sense of déjà vu as a watched Pansy pace while I was sitting on my bed, but instead of curling up like I did last time I was attempting to open the novel I was reading before this whole disaster happen, which was turning out to be a difficult task without opposable thumbs to use and trying not to damage the pages. I eventually gave up and sat there glaring at it instead, serves it right for not letting me finish it.

“Oh Draco,” Pansy wailed. “What am I going to do?”

I rolled my eyes at how dramatic she can be. “ _No clue Pansy, but you got me in this mess, you can bloody well get me out of it._ ”

Pansy fretted over my situation. “I don’t know what to do; I honestly don’t know what to do. I was going to take you to Snape but won’t he deduct points from Slytherin? And I don’t want that, it would be nice to win the house cup for once."

“ _Nice Pansy, really nice, the house cup means more to you than me being human, I can just feeling your waves of love towards me, really heart warming,_ ” I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm, glaring at her.

“I don’t know Draco, I don’t know,” She whined again, causing me to turn my glare up a notch at her for repeating the same phrase.

“And I can’t tell Nott, he’ll mock me and that would just be awful.” Her pace increased and so did the pitch of her voice before she slowed down to a stop and tried to take some deep calming breaths. I kept glaring at her, telling myself this was how I am trying to encourage her, with tough love.

“Okay, okay. Pansy, you have this, you can do this. You are brilliant and you will figure out a way to get Draco out of this situation. You will, you have to, you just have to.”

“ _Talking to one’s self is the first sign of madness,_ ” I told her in what I like to think was in a helpful manner.

“Alright, Snape will most likely be the best option out of, I don’t know, none of my ideas, so I’ll go to him, present Draco and beg for his forgiveness.”

“ _What, not worried about our precious house points?_ ” I sneered at her as she picked me up, getting slightly use to being manhandled but still not liking it all that much.

**Pansy**

I stood outside of Snape’s, holding tightly to cat Draco and trying to keep the panic that was building inside of me down, without much success I was sad to note. Taking a big breath, I lifted my hand to knock on the door, letting it drop just before I touched it. I looked around and swallowed, ignoring Draco as he meowed at me in what I like to imagine with words of encouragement. I shifted my feet nervously, biting my bottom lip.

_What if he’s not in there_? I tried to reason with myself. _He could still be busy eating lunch._

_Or he could be in there, but with an important potion that if you knock you’ll ruin it and be in even more trouble than you already are._

I bit my lip even harder at that voice, but took one more look around before quickly giving the door three sharp knocks, standing there nervously.

My eyebrows furrowed when nothing happened and I gave the door another knock. Still nothing. _And to think I was worrying about nothing when he’s most likely not even there and how I stood here agenizing each minute for nothing! That is rude and ungrateful and-_

“Miss Parkinson?”

My inner monologue was interrupted by Snape’s voice and I winced, turning around to face him and giving him a smile that I hope wasn’t as fake as it felt.

“Hello Professor Snape. How are you enjoying your holiday, sir?” I asked, trying to stall a bit.

Snape raised a questioning eyebrow at me, which just made me even more nervous and I drew Draco closer to me in hopes of comfort, and also brought Snape’s eyes towards the white cat, making his other eyebrow raised.

“Fine Parkinson. Why are you here with a cat?” Snape was still staring at Draco when he asked.

“Um, well you see,” I started; looking at the ground then rather at Snape’s piercing black eyes. “This isn’t just a kitten; this is well, um...”

“Spit it out,” Snape commanded impatiently after I paused too long.

I took a deep breath. “Okay, it’s not all my fault, okay it is but it wasn’t like I _planned_ it, it just happened! And all I wanted was for one, just _one_ , of my plans to actually _work_ but _no_ , it had to go wrong somehow, I don’t know how, but it did and now Draco is a cat and please forgive me, I honestly didn’t mean to.” I said in a rush, risking a glance at Snape before quickly returning my gaze to the floor.

“You’re saying that this cat is Draco Malfoy?” Snape asked in a deadly serious voice. I gave a small nod, not daring to look up again.

“And how, Merlin help me, did you do that?”

“I didn’t use polyjuice if that’s what you’re thinking!” I said quickly in defence.  “I used this potion that I read was meant to enhance emotions a little and it would have worked but when Draco drank his coffee this morning he well, he became a kitten and I don’t know what to do and please help.”

Snape gave a sigh and when I took a peak at him he had his eyes facing up as if to say _why me_ which I could sympathize completely with, I often wonder why stuff like this happens to me too.

“Come in, we need to see what is wrong with him. And don’t think you’re getting off easy Parkinson, detention for a week and 30 points from Slytherin.” Snape took out his wand and waved it at the door, which gave an audio click, and pushed it opened, me mumbling under my breath at how I just knew he was going to take points away and walked into his office.

**OoO**

I watched as Snape began to examine Draco who he placed on top of his desk, casting spells that I never heard before on him and biting my lip anxiously. My panic slowly began to grow as the examination took longer than what I hoped would be a short few minutes, a quick antidote and I would get my Draco back. Seems not to be. _What if this is permanent? What if Draco is never being human again? What if he’ll now smother me in my sleep with his fluffy body because of what I’ve done to him? What if-_

My internal what ifs were interrupted by Snape’s sigh that did not calm my troubled mind.

“I don’t know what you have done now Parkinson, but how you could have royally messed up an enhanced potion I have no idea. It was as if all my hours of teaching you useless lot potions has been proven a waste of my valuable time, time better spent then telling you to never mix an enhanced potion with caffeine for the mixture will make the potion into something unknown and possible dangerous and harmful.”

“Harmful?” I squeaked, eyes widening in panic.

“Quit you’re moaning, Malfoy,” snapped Snape and the kitten stopped it’s meowing, looking put out. “Luckily for you, Miss Parkinson here has created one that won’t cause too much damage; I’m guessing you’ve created Affectus Augendae if I’m not mistaken.” He glanced at me and I gave a confirmed nod and looked back down at Draco with worry in my eyes. Snape turned his attention back to Draco as well. “You’ll just stay like this for a few days and then slowly the potion will leave your system and you’ll be back to normal. Maybe this little scheme, Parkinson, will teach you to listen more closely in my class. Now out with you both, I’m meant to be on holiday and I rather not see your faces while I am.”

I quickly picked Draco up, thanked Professor Snape and rushed out of the door, not slowing down until we were safely inside Slytherin common room. I gave the room a quick search to see if Lucky was still there, which thank Merlin she wasn’t.

“Okay Draco, you see, you’re going to be okay, just a few more days and then you’ll be back to normal,” I said happily, a relieved smile on my face as I began to pet the white cat.

He began to meow loudly which I took to mean as he was relieved too (But some part of me knew that they could also be insults thrown my way). I yawned while he still meowed at me, suddenly feeling very tired. It had been a long day from morning till now and my body was feeling the stress of it all.

“Draco, just hush for a moment would you, your starting to give me a headache,” I told the white kitty, finding it hard to keep my eyes open. “I’m going to take a nap, you do whatever, just be careful of Lucky,” I warned him, giving Draco one final pet before putting him down on one of the couches, which he responded with even more meows and making me wince at the pitch of them.

“For Merlin’s sake shut up,” I snapped, my patience having been spread so thin. “I’m just going to have a lie down in my dorm, go to it if you want me.” With that I stomped down towards my loving bed, leaving a very pissed off kitten behind me.

**Draco**

“ _Rude!_ ” I shouted after her, giving a big huff to emphasise how annoyed I was. _Now what can I do?_ I had a brief thought of trying to open my novel again but dismissed it, because I now realise that opening a book without thumbs just can’t be done and I don’t want to lose my place in it or ruin the book. I sighed, bored already and having no idea what to do.

I glanced hopefully when the door open and a Theodore Nott walked in, taking a big bite out of an apple he snagged after finishing his lunch.

“Oh, hey Dragon,” Theo greeted me after he swallowed the apple in his mouth, making me wince at the stupid name Pansy gave me. At this moment I think I rather have Gandalf the White, even if whoever they are is a muggle.

Seeing my chance of something interesting, I leaped off the couch and dashed towards the starting to close entrance, managing to get out there before the door closed fully, cutting off Theodore’s curse in the process. Freedom!

Now what?

I trotted down the corridor, sniffing around. It was actually quite interesting, the smells one picks up when being a cat.

I kept like this, just walking around and sniffing at things, and pocking others with my paws. My ears and tail twitched when I heard footsteps, sticking my nose in the air to try and get their scents. I realised I was further from Slytherin than I originally thought and I had no idea where I was. Again. Great. I should probably stop doing that.

But I had more important things than think about where the hell I am, because Potter was coming this way, and isn’t it weird that I now know his scent? Like, I know what he smells like and wow, that’s creepy. That’s like Potter stalking me in 6th year kind of creepy. I know I have a crush on him but to be able to know what he _smells_ like. I’m starting to think this stupid crush I have runs a little deeper than I first thought it did.

I briefly wondered why Potter was walking around Hogwarts again, and I couldn’t pick on any other smells so he was obviously alone. Weird. I thought Granger and Weasley were always hanging around him, like annoying flies that Potter was too polite to swat away. This was interesting.

Potter came into view, hands in his faded jean – and you would think he had enough money to buy himself something a little more fashionable and tight fitting but apparently not – and head down, looking like a moody teenager.

I sat down in the middle of his path, waiting to be seen by him. To my annoyance and slight horror, Potter didn’t even notice me and nearly walked on me if I hadn’t scrambled out of the way in time, meowing at him in complaint.

Potter looked up in surprise and glanced down at me, _and it was about time, Scar-Head_. He gave me a smile and okay, maybe I could forgive him for ignoring me, if he had more chocolate on him.

“Oh, hey Gandalf. Or should I call you Dragon?” he asked in amusement. He got down on his knees in front of me – how he should always be when I’m around, sadly I’m currently smaller than him, so I wasn’t able to lord over him, but one day I would have him kneel in front of me again. Or well, in my dreams, I would.

He stroked my head, causing me to purr, and you know what, I was okay with the purring. I think I’m starting to get use to being a cat.

“Huh, you’re still wearing the collar. I would have thought Parkinson would have taken it off by now,” mused Potter.

I stared at him in horror. “ _What did you just say?_ ” _Oh Merlin’s saggy pants, I still have the collar! I forgot about the damn red collar._

“I think it looks cute on you.” Potter grinned stupidly at me.

“ _Listen, Potter, unicorns are cute, chocolate frogs are cute, you’re cute. Malfoys aren’t cute. We are manly men, who like Quidditch and getting dirty and – wait, never mind that last bit, dirt isn’t my thing. Now get the bloody collar off of me._ ”

But Potter didn’t listen to my command and just kept on petting me. He eventually sat crossed legged in the middle of the corridor so he was more comfortable and I walked closer so his hand can reach me better. Somehow, I don’t when or how, I ended lying on his leg, purring contently. And Potter seemed alright to just sit there a stroke me, seemingly lost in thought.

**OoO**

I was just dozing off when I felt Potter beginning to stir underneath me. I opened my eyes slowly and glared at him in annoyance.

“Sorry,” he mumbled with an apologetic smile. “It’s supper time now.”

It took me awhile for my sluggish brain to process this information and when I did I was surprise. How long have Potter and I been sitting here, comfortably with each other? Granted, Potter doesn’t know that I’m not a real cat, but still, this has got to be written down in _Hogwarts: A History_. I already have a title for that section “How rivalry was overcome between two boys from different houses: One was turned into a bloody kitten by his supposedly best friend (Who is going to be hexed into the next Ice Age once he gets opposable thumbs) and then left in the hands of his rival that also happen to be his crush”. It’s a working title. Maybe I could get Ganger to get it put into the book...

Potter carefully picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He began walking to the Great Hall. “I guess I should take you with me. Maybe Parkinson will be there and I can give you back to her. But I have to agree with Hermione, she needs to take better care of you. Not that I’m complaining about finding you, I’m rather happy that I did.”

I stared at Potter in surprise at his little confession and suddenly felt a little sad. He doesn’t know who I am really, just thinks I’m an adorable kitten who really likes chocolate frogs. I winced at how he would react if he found out it has been Draco Malfoy he has been petting and talking to. I resolved that he will never found out.

**OoO**

Dinner was an uneventful affair. Although the She-Weasley still wanted to cuddle me even though I belonged to Pansy (I wince in pain every time I think of that. Me being bloody owned, no one owns a Malfoy) and Ganger still looks at me with distrust but acceptance.

Pansy didn’t show up to dinner, which was a little strange but it was most likely she is still asleep, it has happened once or twice before.

It was agreed upon (I didn’t get a say in this, which was damn well unfair since it was about me) that I would go with the Gryffindorks to their common room for the night, since they didn’t know or trust any of the Slytherins that were at the dinner table (I’m not too sure where Theodore was) and they didn’t know what the password for Slytherin was, so it was the only option they had.

And that is how I found myself curled up next to Potter the next morning, completely human.

**Pansy**

I stumbled out of my dorm room and into the common area, stifling a yawn. I realised that I skipped supper and would then need to take a trip down to the kitchens for myself and Draco.

_Speaking of Draco, where is he?_

Looking around confirmed that he wasn’t in the common room and I began to fear that maybe Lucky got a hold of him. My fear for him only worsened when looking into his dorm room he wasn’t there and I know he defiantly wasn’t in my dorm.

“Hey, Theo, have you seen Dra-gon?” I bit my lip worriedly, scared that soon I was going to slip up with that name.

“Yeah, he went out just as I came in.” Nott shrugged. “Have you seen Draco?”

I blinked, surprise that it took this long for someone to realise Draco hasn’t shown his face since breakfast. I’m just grateful for that.

“No, of course not!” I said too loudly, wincing at myself.

Theodore narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion. “Are you sure? Because you defiantly did something this morning and obviously went ahead with your plan. It failed, didn’t it?” Nott was looking so sure of himself I wanted to slap that smug little face of his so badly. Ugh, where’s that untraceable poison when you need it?

“No, ha, of course not. Everything is going to plan.”

“Pansy,” Theo said slowly, and I just knew he wasn’t buying it. “What did you do?”

My lips thinned in thought, worry and annoyance. There was no way in this life time was I going to tell Theodore that he was right. No bloody way.

I sighed, picking the lesser of two thoughts and wanting to get away from Theodore quickly. I turned around and walked back to my room, gathered my bed covers and my pillow and walked out of Slytherin, ignoring Nott’s calls to where I was going.

It was going to be a long walk to Gryffindor Tower.

**OoO**

I banged on the frame of the painting impatiently, ignoring the glare that the fat lady in pink was giving me. I was just about to knock again when the frame _finally_ opened to reveal a curious Ganger.

 “Parkinson?”

She looked surprise to see me, which was understandable, but I didn’t want to deal with her right now. I shouldered past her, sneering at the awful colour scheme. Giving a resigned sigh, I set up camp in the Gryffindor’s common room (Minus the tent, of course, I would never bring something like a _tent_ to Hogwarts).

“Um, Parkinson, what are you doing?”

I rolled my eyes at how nosey Ganger was. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m setting up camp.”

“Uh...” Ganger trailed off, looking lost for awhile. She must have eventually concluded that I was harmless and just returned to her seat and picked up the book she of course would have her nose in, a fat orange cat that seemed to be sulking was sitting on the arm of her chair.

_Typical Ganger_.

I got comfortable on the couch. It was going to be a long night for me.

**Harry**

I shifted around, snuggling deeper into my bed. My whole body immediately froze when I felt something right by me, in my bed, move as well. Something that was rather large, warm and defiantly not kitten-like, but more human-like.

Very slowly, and with a vague idea of what I was going to find, I opened my eyes.

Everything was of course out of focus due to me not having my glasses on, but there was no mistaking that blond hair.

_Draco Malfoy is in my bed_ , I thought dazedly.

Draco was snuggled up close, arms wrapped around me and his legs thrown over mine, successfully keeping me trapped, and I was completely okay with being so. I guess I should have known I would have ended up with a human Draco in my bed. I had some idea that the cat was Draco Malfoy. I saw Parkinson putting something in his drink yesterday morning, he didn’t show up for lunch or supper and now suddenly I am seeing a white kitten that I have never seen before that sort of reminds me of the ferret that Malfoy got turned into. Coincidence? Very unlikely.

I felt Draco’s body beginning to stir and then stiffen (And not like that! Although I wouldn’t mind it if it did). I felt him trying to slowly extract himself from me, and I was surprise that he didn’t just yank his body away from mine as if it was on fire. I took pity on him and alerted him that I was awake.

“Morning, Malfoy.”

His body, if possible, stiffened ever more and he cautiously looked up at me as if a deer caught in the headlights. With surprise, fear and alarm. I gave him a small smile to try and reassure him. He just blinked dazedly at me.

“Um, morning Potter?”

There was a terrible awkward moment where neither of us moved or knew what else to do.

Draco cleared his voice, looking extremely uncomfortable. “Potter, you must be wondering why I am currently in your bed. There is a logical explanation for all of this. I.. sleepwalk?” Draco said uncertainly before nodding and confirming the reason.  “Yeah, I sleepwalked. Um, into your dorm and into, uh, into your bed?” Draco winced; he and I both knowing how poor that excuse was.

“Malfoy – or should I call you Gandalf the White? Or do you prefer Dragon?” I asked with a smirk.

Draco looked at me in surprise and embarrassment. “You knew?”

“Yes, I knew.”

“How?”

“I had my suspicion since around lunch time, but the collar around your neck is a dead giveaway.”

Draco’s cheeks rapidly grew pink and I grinned cheekily at him. “Don’t worry; I still think it looks cute on you.”

Draco looked offended at that and it shook him out of his embarrassment. “It’s not _cute_ , Potter. It’s sexy and hot and-”

I cut Draco’s rant with a kiss, smiling into it when Draco, after he got over his shock, started kissing me back.

**Draco**

After a few more kisses with Potter (Which a part of me still couldn’t warp its head around) I broke it off, wincing at the pain in my bladder. “Potter, as nice as kissing you is, I really have to use the loo.”

“Way to kill the mood, Malfoy,” muttered Potter.

“What, you would rather I squat somewhere and do my business as a cat?” I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the thought. “Perish that idea... Actually, I really _should_ have done it on Weasley’s bed.”

“You’re awful,” said Potter with a grin.

“Yet you still kissed me,” I gleefully pointed out. I eventually untangled myself from Potter (Not without a few kisses and some reluctance but really, one can only hold their bladder in for so long) and flounced off towards the bathroom, feeling rather smug. Now all I need to do is get Potter to kneel before me again.

Pansy would be please to know that one of her crazy schemes actually worked for once and that _Operation: Drarry_ was finally a success. I wonder if she would appreciate it if I tried to set her and Theodore up as a thank you...


End file.
